The Traveling Books
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "Gandalf," Aragorn called this time. "The book you're carrying!" Legolas, the dark-haired elf, replied, pointing to the book. "It's glowing." "What?" Gandalf said, understanding at last. The book's pages were glowing inside, as was the cover. "I'll lock it up again." Only when he fitted the lock, it wouldn't snap shut. It just kept glowing.
1. The Book of Mazarbul

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All other canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. I only own Missy Timbers (my OC), other original characters, the plot, etc. Some ideas were inspired by other fanfics, involving some themes from the cliché "The Fellowship enters Our World".

*.*.*

My new story and my take on the cliché classic "What if the Fellowship of the Ring were in our world?"

*.*.*

Darkness and minimal moonlight. That's how the Mines of Moria became, for it had been four days since the Fellowship of the Ring entered the mines. So far, as they journeyed through Dwarrowdelf, with its towering stone pillars around every corner, stretching for miles on end, any chance of sunlight, moonlight and fresh air was worth leaving the dwarven rooms and halls.

However, they did stop upon a room, where a tomb lay before them. A shaft revealed bright silvery light, casting its reflection upon the tomb itself. Frodo understood, even as Gandalf said the words, that they had come across Balin's tomb. Gimli was distraught, collapsing before the tomb as though he had lost a good comrade. No, not just good, for Balin proved his worth on Bilbo's quest years ago. Though Frodo had not met Balin, he knew the pain of losing someone, for Frodo had lost his parents in a boating accident, when he was twelves year old.

"What is this?" Gandalf murmured, picking up a hardbound book. "It is the Book of Mazarbul."

"Who wrote in it?" Frodo dared ask.

"Frodo," Aragorn answered, serious.

Frodo met the dark-haired ranger's gaze. He admitted, "I'm sorry, Aragorn." He returned his gaze to the grey robed wizard. "Please continue."

"Ah. There's a lock on this book." Gandalf said, removing the lock. Only when he did thus, the stone around the walls and ceiling shook. Dust flew out in piles, amidst the cracks and crevices of the room.

"Pippin!" Frodo cried to his young cousin.

"Frodo!" Pippin called back. He stood next to Gandalf, but hesitated to move.

"Come on Pippin!" Merry called, gesturing forward.

"Be silent!" Gandalf huffed at the two young cousins. "You might send orcs or goblins our way. Trolls, if you are unkind."

"Gandalf," Aragorn called this time.

"The book you're carrying!" Legolas, the dark-haired elf, replied, pointing to the book. "It's glowing."

"What?" Gandalf said, understanding at last. The book's pages were glowing inside, as was the cover. "I'll lock it up again." Only when he fitted the lock, it wouldn't snap shut. It just kept glowing.

"AHH!" Gimli stood up, axe in hand. "Pay no heed to the elf. Open it, Gandalf. Open the book!"

"NO!" The other members of the Fellowship screamed. The floor shook now, more violently. Here and there, the Fellowship had to duck. In Frodo's case, he toppled over, right next to a dwarf's skeleton.

"Ah," Frodo said, softly. Whatever that book was doing was not his cause. If anything, Gandalf was still holding the book. "Gandalf, close the book. Please." But even his cries couldn't stop the entire room from shaking.

"I'll open this book, if it'll keep quiet," Gandalf said. He received many panged cries amongst the Fellowship, for the second time. But even he felt sure, whether by another force, to simply open the book.

And Gandalf did just that.

As soon as he opened the Book of Mazarbul, the pages scattered and flew all over the place. A bright light soon engulfed the room, sending the Fellowship of the Ring in different directions, into the air. The light continued to shine upon them, until they landed in groups of twos and one group of three in a strange land. A land they had yet to face. For this land was filled with horns, honks and scores of peoples moving to and fro in different directions.

It was obvious, even to Gandalf the Grey. The Fellowship of the Ring was no longer in Middle-earth. Or they were, but in an entirely new location and time.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Mortimer's Apparel

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

The first sensation Frodo felt, after the bright light past his gaze, was pain shooting up and down his body. He wanted to run, but somehow, he could not. He wanted to scream, but found the pain too much to bear for words or sounds. He was lucky that Sam and the rest of the Fellowship found him. But how was he to explain… the pain faded as he walked. Behind him, the Fellowship followed, but he wasn't alone. Various yelps and cries came from his cousins, gardener and even Gimli's mouths.

How was he to explain or find help… Frodo looked up then at a shore sign that said in bold lettering: **Mortimer's Apparel**. Whatever business they had there… "Ahh!" Frodo yelped. The pain was too much. He had to sit down somewhere.

At last, they were inside the shop, which appeared to hold racks filled with clothes. Clothes that Frodo wasn't too familiar with. Thankfully, he was brought over to a bench, right next to his kin and Gimli. The ones who were still moving were Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf. Grateful to be sitting down, Frodo could feel his knees buckle. Could he not calm down?

Even when his friends offered him water, which he drank down in large gulps, his head was spinning. Had he reached the floor? No, he was still on the bench. But mentally, he felt an increased amount of pain. His hands held his head. He was screaming, yelping and falling silent, all in one moment. He felt so disoriented. His muscles bulged. He was tall, and so were his legs. It was… too… painful…

He moved one more time in the same spot. He did it. He was awake. The pain. It was gone. For a horrifying moment, he thought it was over. His ears were still pointy, his hair still curly, his clothes still fit him and his feet felt the same, but hurt. At least there were still hairs on the tops of his feet, and curly too. But that was such a painful experience. Why then did his clothes feel so baggy? It's because they were a little big. But then, how did that happen?

"Frodo, you nearly fainted on us," Gandalf said, distraught.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked in turn.

"Tired, but awake too," Frodo said. He asked the grey-robed wizard, "Gandalf, what was that? What happened to me?"

"Why don't you go have a look in the mirror," Aragorn said. Frodo followed the Ranger's lead without question. He did seem a bit taller than he had been. At last, Aragorn led him over to a mirror. Frodo did not recognize himself. He seemed to be… yes he was. He was like one of the Big Folk. How did that happen?

"You still look elven, little one," Boromir said. Frodo turned his gaze momentarily to the Gondorian man, who was searching through shirts.

"Yes, thank you, Boromir," he said. Even he had to admit, there was something different about him. "I don't know. Can this really be me?"

"Well, it'll be you long enough." Gandalf said to Frodo. The wizard turned to the shopkeeper, who wore lavish blue-grey robes. "How soon can we leave this establishment?"

"As soon as you're ready." The shopkeeper asked. "But before we do, we need to discuss how you got to this world. You see, many fantastic and interesting people, and creatures, found in books and movies and video games end up coming to this world. We're told it's a safe harbor, but the first shop they turned to is clothes. I'll stock you with a week's worth of clothing, for this era, as well as some cash. After that, you're on your own."

"We came by book. A traveling book, to be precise," Frodo said, looked at the shopkeeper.

"Then that's simple: find another traveling book," the shopkeeper told him.

"The book we came across was the Book of Mazarbul. Is there any replicas that you know of?" Gandalf asked him.

"Well… and I know the fans will hate me for saying this: it can be found in The Lord of the Rings section. So, when you find The Lord of the Rings, you will be set," the shopkeeper said.

"That's it. That's too easy," Frodo said, making his way for the fitting room.

"I tried to warn others that as well. No one should know their own future," the shopkeeper replied.

"Why not?" Frodo asked, as he changed into grey long shorts, complete with pockets, a grey shirt and a blue jacket with white straps stitched into the fabric's arms.

"Well, if you must read it. Go right ahead." The shopkeeper said, as Frodo came out of the fitting room. Frodo took The Fellowship of the Ring book, opening it to the last chapter. No way. He was traveling through Amon Hen. Was this how it would happen? Oh, and Sam was going with him. He realized then that nothing was happening. He looked up at his friends in confusion. "Nothing happened. Why is that? It's like I know my own future."

"Yes, I noticed that," Gandalf said.

"What does that mean?" Frodo asked, confused.

"It means," the shopkeeper told him, "that anything can happen. Whether the future events occur or otherwise... well, that'll be something for you to find out."

"We need to head back to Middle-earth," Frodo said, passing to Gandalf the book.

"And we will, Frodo. But first, we need to find a traveling book," Gandalf replied.

"But wasn't that the right book?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Yes. That'll be something for you to find out," the shopkeeper said. "Now, the rest of you get changed. And Frodo, you might want to pick out some shoes."

"Really?" Frodo asked, intrigued. Was he going to be like the Harfoots and wear shoes? He followed the shopkeeper over to the shoe section. Finally! This was what he was asking for since the journey south: shoes.

He ended up picking a pair of brown hiking shoes, which he couldn't stop admiring. They really did feel comfortable to his feet. What was tricky about the shoes was how to tie them. After a few tries, and help from the shopkeeper, Frodo managed to double knot the brown shoelace. His feet felt so comfortable in them. But how was he to walk in them? That took a couple of tries as well.

His feet were still adjusting to his new height and the shoes as well. This would not be an easy feat, but it didn't hurt to work at it until he was successful. He only hoped they would return to Middle-earth soon, so he could finish his quest. If only he knew what was happening in Middle-earth. That was all he needed to ask and know.

…

When everyone was changed into their modern attire, Gandalf held a meeting inside the shopkeeper's apartment, which was decked with bookshelves complete with books and scrolls. The couches were very comfortable, but that did not deter Gandalf's thinking. They needed to decide what to do next, as everyone knew they needed to return to Middle-earth and destroy the Ring.

"What can we do?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Why doesn't the Ring-bearer travel with me?" Boromir suggested.

"Maybe we should stay in the city. We have everything we need here," Gimli also suggested.

"We need to explore this realm. See what other sights we can see," Legolas said.

"I think we should go home," Pippin said.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked, facing the hobbit. "What do you suggest?"

"We search for a traveling book, and get ourselves home before it's too late," Frodo said.

"Mr. Frodo, we don't know where the traveling books are," Sam answered.

"I know, Sam, but we've got to try something. Anything to bring us back there," he answered.

"Very well." Gandalf admitted, bluntly, "I do not know how long we will be staying here, if we ever get back home. Until the time is ripe, our journey is here, in this world."

"How will we adapt?" Frodo admitted, "It's not home."

"True, but we've…"

"We've got to try something," Sam said, finishing Gandalf's thought.

"All right. We're staying," Pippin said. "So, whose hungry?"

Frodo chuckled at the thought. It was so like Pippin to change subjects to something brighter. Maybe they would stay, at least for a while. What was the worst that could happen to them? Unknown to him, Sauron watched the Fellowship from a Palantír.


	3. The Haircuts

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

After lunch, Frodo bided his time to explore the shop. This Mortimer fellow certainly had a lot of rooms, including a sun room and a study. That's where _The Lord of the Rings_ books were kept. Even though he read the last two books, or rather skimmed through them, invisible hands tugged at him. He knew where he was heading on his journey. The question remained, once he and the Fellowship returned home, if events would stay as they are or move forward into a new set of events.

Still, other books took his surprise. Alice in Wonderland, Don Quixote, the Secret Garden. They were books he would love to read through. Another question formed in his mind: would he meet these characters in this world, too? It would make sense, given Mortimer said he was a mouse in his home world.

"Frodo, you better come out here!" Merry shouted. "Gimli's about to shave his beard and cut his hair."

"What?" Frodo asked, unsure if this was the case.

"Come on, Frodo," Merry and Pippin said in unison.

Leaving the books where they were, Frodo darted out of the sun room and into the hairdresser part of Mortimer's shop. He was followed by Merry and Pippin. But Gimli cutting his hair and beard… that was unusual for a dwarf, wasn't it? Still, Frodo had to see this.

"Gandalf, I just learn… ahhh!" Frodo yelped in fright. There was Gandalf, with short hair and no beard. Aragorn was in the midst of getting his hair cut, too. Then there was Legolas, who was fighting with the hair stylist.

"What Frodo… ahhh!" Merry yelped behind him. Frodo shook his head. Now Merry found out what was happening. But still…

"Gandalf, what did you do?" Frodo asked, approaching the wizard in a grey tuxedo. It was Gandalf the Grey, but he looked… different.

"Ah yes. Frodo, Aragorn and I have agreed to blend in with this world," Gandalf explained.

"Gandalf, it surprises me how much you've learned about this world," Aragorn interjected.

"Well," Gandalf shrugged. "We don't know how long we'll be here. Might as well look the part." Gandalf checked his hair in the mirror.

"What about Sam, Merry, Pippin and me?" Frodo asked, curious.

"You look the part just fine, Frodo," Aragorn said.

"Unless you're asking us to cut our hair," Sam interjected.

"NO!" Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir stated. Just then, Frodo realized Boromir was also getting his hair cut.

"Boromir, what happened to you?" Frodo asked, confused.

"I think we look the part just fine." Legolas said, stopping the hair stylist from cutting his hair. "I said I wouldn't do it!"

"Wait. Don't we have barbers in Middle-earth. What's the difference here?" Frodo asked, confused.

"How indeed, Frodo," Gandalf said, chuckling.

"I… no. I am not here disrespecting anyone. The hair stylists are doing their part well," Gimli said.

"And yet, your kin disrespects elves," Legolas said, as he sat down on the chair.

The room fell silent. Gimli broke the silence with a loud murmur, "That indeed, Master Elf."

"Well, this just got quiet," Merry and Pippin said in near unison.

"Frodo, what Aragorn means is your hobbit's hair is accepted in this world. As best as we can say it," Gandalf explained. "The hobbits are good to go. But the rest of us needed to trim our hair and prepare for the next stage in our journey here: finding a traveling book."

"I'll give more details once everyone's done. And no, this will not be an easy quest," Mortimer said.

"Oh. I thought we were talking about hair," Gimli said, jokingly.

Frodo grinned. Well, the hair conversation seemed best, given what room they had entered. It was only fair, but still… how were they to get home? Mortimer knew the way, but where were they to find a traveling book? Wait… didn't they already have this conversation? He supposed they might as well check their surroundings while they were here. And yet he wondered… oh, he wondered a lot, given the One Ring had come to this world with him.

Taking his mind off the thoughts racing through his head, he grabbed the nearest magazine – as Sam told him the paper book's name – and looked through the pages. None of the people in the magazine he recognized, but there sure was a lot of gossip and pictures.

-.-.-

As soon as the hair stylist was done trimming his hair, only the split ends, Frodo stopped behind a wall. Gandalf and Aragorn, already finished about forty minutes ago, were in the middle of a heated conversation.

"Gandalf, even if we could find the traveling books, how do we know they'll work for us?" Aragorn said.

"If you recall, I was the one who opened that book," Gandalf said, serious. "Aragorn, we don't know how long we'll be here. I need to make arrangements and meet a couple of people, who also came to this world by means of other books. Up until now, if Sauron threatens this world, and there must be a reason we're here, we'll take him out now. There's more than one Mount Doom in this world, including books." He added. "The books are alive, Aragorn, even as we speak. And I fear, we've been overheard."

Frodo was stunned. Did Gandalf mean him? He peered out, seeing Gandalf gesturing him over. Frodo grinned in embarrassment, addressing the Ranger and the Wizard, "Forgive me, Gandalf." He spoke, saddened, "So, does this mean the One Ring can be destroyed here?"

"If we find the right book, then yes. Yes it can," Gandalf answered.

"Well, if there's more than one Mount Doom, that means there's more Shires," Pippin perked up.

"Yes, Pippin. Exactly my point," Gandalf said.

"Listen, my friends," Aragorn spoke to the four hobbits direct. "Until the provisions are made and ready to go, you'll be free to explore this world at your own leisure."

"First I'd like to know where we are," Frodo said, crossing his arms.

"You're in New York City," Mortimer said, poking his head out. He added a moment later. "So, welcome to New York."

"New York, huh," Frodo said, peering out at the front door's window. It explained why he saw such towering buildings. It made sense now, he supposed. The Fellowship would find the traveling books. But how were they to get them, and who would they trust? Frodo sighed once more. It was time to do some reconnaissance of New York City and maybe other parts of this world.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :) I realize it's another filler chapter, but the Fellowship is, I think by now, ready to explore our world and maybe pick up the plot. We'll see what happens next. :)


	4. Beginning the Journey

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

It was five o' clock in the afternoon. And on the exact same day, Frodo spent his time reading the books in the sun room. He didn't mind _Alice in Wonderland_ and its sequel, _Through the Looking-Glass_ , but it was sure was a bizarre world, filled with oddities and anthropomorphic animals, but he liked it. However, it was too quiet.

Hmm… well, he knew from Gandalf and Mortimer that they were only spending one night in Mortimer's apartment. But seriously, it was too quiet. Abandoning his book on the coffee table, Frodo sprinted out, only to find himself in the salon. He passed by the Fellowship and straight to Legolas. No. What happened to his hair? It was dark and with a single dark line of hair.

"Legolas, what happened to you?" Frodo asked the elf. "You look like a… a… um…" He couldn't find the words to say for Legolas' new hairdo.

"It's a Mohawk, Master Hobbit," Legolas said, his tone serious. "It was Gimli's idea."

"If I have to shave my beard and cut my hair, you might as well do the same, Master Elf," Gimli spoke from across the way.

"AHH!" Frodo jumped back. No. Gimli shaved his head. "What happened to you both?" His mouth opened at Legolas and Gimli's new hair styles.

"Didn't we already establish this?" Gandalf asked.

"About a chapter ago," Merry and Pippin said in unison.

"Did we break the fourth wall, Merry?" Pippin asked, curious.

Frodo pressed his hand against his forehead. "What is happening to this Fellowship?"

"Cousin, I hardly know." Pippin added, "But I wonder if it would be better if Legolas lost the Mohawk."

"Gladly Master Hobbit," Legolas said. He whispered to the hair stylist, "Please take off the Mohawk, miss." Frodo glanced over at him, jumping back when the Mohawk was removed from Legolas' head, revealing a flow of short, dark hair. Frodo was stunned, but sighed in relief.

"You nearly had me fooled," Frodo said, as the other hobbits clapped for him; him meaning Frodo.

"Yes, and Gimli," Gandalf said.

"What? I have a bald head," Gimli said, rubbing his bald scalp. "It looks good."

"Gimli, we have an agreement," Legolas said, serious.

"Fine," Gimli said, taking off his hair piece to reveal shoulder-length auburn hair.

"Well," Frodo said, chuckling. "It seems we start our journey then."

"Yes, about that." Gandalf addressed the Fellowship. "Aragorn and I will search for the traveling books. The rest of you can explore this world to your leisure."

"And the fast food restaurants," Merry said, intrigued.

"Dinner restaurants – sit down restaurants for me. Sorry," Frodo said, doing his best not to laugh hysterically. It was an interesting day so far.

Here." Mortimer said, tossing backpacks to the Fellowship. "You'll need these on your journey. You have plenty of clothes and the basic necessities in these backpacks. If you need some advice or where to go next, feel free to come to this shop when you can."

"What if we get separated?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Yes. Good question, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, concerned.

"The shop will appear where you are. You can use this shop as your base, home and rest area. So, you won't be lost and you won't be the only ones present. If I've said this once, I'll say it again: there are other people and animals from other worlds here, too. Not everyone will be friendly, but they are willing to assist you," Mortimer explained.

"Thank you, Mortimer," Gandalf said.

"And there's plenty of cash in your backpacks. Don't lose them," Mortimer told the Fellowship.

"Good to know," Frodo said.

"Okay. So who's ready to eat?" Aragorn asked the Company.

"I am!" Merry and Pippin raised their hands.

Frodo grunted in relief. Good. Food had just crossed his mind. Glad to have the cash in his brown backpack, he journeyed with the Fellowship outside Mortimer's shop. He was ready to find the nearest restaurant, even if it was a sit in.

After a walk with Sam, Merry and Pippin, Frodo at last found two diners that were just across from each other. The one in the nearby distance had fast food, while the one closest to them was an elegant diner. Before Frodo said anything, Merry and Pippin darted off to the fast food restaurant, backpacks slung across their shoulders. Frodo shrugged, leading Sam towards the fancy restaurant.

Whatever the case, Frodo felt certain the Fellowship would have their fill of food. He only hoped he was in the mood to eat. But then, the Ring didn't affect him here. He was glad of this. It meant he could be a hobbit again, instead of focusing on the Quest to Mordor. Either way, he was hungry and he wasn't about to stop now.


	5. At the Restaurants

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

Finally, we're with the Fellowship in a new location, in New York City. Well, maybe more than one location. :) This particular chapter will have different cuts between the Fellowship. Just thought everyone ought to know this, so there's no confusion. All right. Let's go. :)

The food choices were inspired and may have come from the phrasegenerator website, which has a food generator.

*.*.*

Gandalf and Aragorn entered the café diner, across the street from Mortimer's Apparel. The café had black and white tiled floor and red cushioned seats and booths. The wizard and the ranger sat down on the stools, before the granite countertop table. There were so many people in the café, including one who young woman with wavy locks of blonde hair, and wearing a blue dress with a white apron.

"That's Alice, Aragorn," Gandalf said.

"Yes, I noticed that," Aragorn said.

"Here's your sandwiches," a waitress wearing a red dress passed to the wizard and the ranger two cold turkey sandwiches.

"Thank you, but I didn't order this," Aragorn said.

"No, but I know your type. You want to go home. So do we," said the waitress.

"Who are you, miss?" he asked her.

"Red Riding Hood. I've been in this world for two years now." Red said, her voice purring.

"I see." Gandalf asked her, politely, "And do you know of traveling books?"

"I know someone who acquires books from all realms," Red spoke again.

"Who?" Aragorn asked, curious.

-.-.-

The first smell that touched Frodo's nostrils was warm noodles, tossed in fluffy butter. It smelled so good. Maybe he could just… no, he should follow Sam over to a table.

The inside of the dining hall was very purple, complete with dark purple curtains. The tables were made from dark oak, while the booths were cushioned in purple and lilac. Well, he supposed it was all right for a sit in restaurant.

As he joined Sam at the table, there was this longing Frodo had about playing with the One Ring with his hand or chat with a young woman with curly dark hair, who was with her parents and little brother, who had blonde hair. He didn't know it, but something was drawing him to her.

Maybe it had something to do with the traveling books.

As he stood up, he turned to Sam, who grabbed his wrist. "Mr. Frodo, what is it?"

"Huh? Oh…" Maybe he should speak to the family present. Moving away, Frodo told his gardener, "I'm coming back, Sam."

"Sam?" the young woman asked, a little loudly. "That's Samwise Gamgee. And you." Frodo met her gaze then and there. "You're Frodo Baggins."

"What's bags are in here at this hour?" shouted a portly man with auburn hair. He turned to the woman in the blue dress. "You see that, Merida. There's a hero."

Frodo waved his hands, doing his best to calm the cheering audience. It wasn't working out very well for him. "Thank you. I'm on an important mission, and I need to return to the Shire – no. To Moria."

The audience in the dining room gasped.

"You've heard of it," Frodo asked, surprised.

"Moria's a dreadful place. Why do you want to go back?" asked an elderly woman, carrying a caged blue cricket around her finger.

"Because that's where they left off," said the father of the dark-haired woman. Frodo turned to him now. "Isn't it?"

"Yes," Frodo said, unsure where this was going.

"You can bring the table over here. It's no trouble," said the dark-haired young woman's mother. She too had dark locks of hair.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam murmured, concerned.

"Sam, I think we'll be safe." Frodo gestured forward. "Come on. Let's join them."

"If you say so, but I still doubt this is such a good idea," Sam murmured, moving the table with help from the waiters and waitresses. "Oh thank you."

"So, what do you know about the traveling books?" Frodo asked the family, as soon as he and Sam were seated.

-.-.-

Pippin was excited. Not just because of food, but also that he and Merry were accompanied by two more members of the Fellowship: Legolas and Gimli. Oh, he was sure to show them what it takes to be friends.

Entering the diner, which had a lot of orange cushions along the walls and posts. To add, the tables looked very sleek and shiny. Well, as a humble hobbit, Pippin would make sure to do as much damage to the chairs as possible… and orange cushioned booths. Oh, he was loving this now.

"What will you have?" asked the cashier.

"Mmm…" Merry thought it over for a moment. "I've have the cheesy orange mushroom appetizer – the twenty mushrooms – and the beef casserole. Hold the celery sticks… unless you can chop them up."

"It's included," the cashier said.

"Okay." Merry looked at the choices some more. "I'll have a raspberry tart with chocolate drizzle. And an ice cold lemonade. The strawberry lemonade." He nodded slowly a few times. Pippin tapped his foot. Was it his order next? No. Merry was paying for his food. Now what could he do? Well, what did he want to order? It was his turn next. "Thank you." Merry said, taking the receipt. He gestured to his cousin, "You're next, Pippin."

"Umm…." Pippin said, looking over the food choices and drink choices.

"This is going to take a while," Gimli said, shaking his head in understanding.

-.-.-

"Mind if I sit here?" Aragorn asked the elderly man, taking a seat across from him. "Red Riding Hood told me – informed Gandalf as well – that you would know something about the traveling books."

"Yes, that is true." The elderly man introduced himself. "I'm Elphias Doge. I knew Albus Dumbledore as well." Elphias corrected himself. "Yes. You'll be wanting to know about them traveling books. That is a tale to tell."

"Mind if I sit down?" Gandalf asked.

"Doesn't matter. Sit, the both of you," Elphias said. He relayed his story, "Throughout our history, there have been books that take us places, but only for a short time. That's why we've all come to this point in time. New York is just one of many locations we enter."

"And many scrupulous characters can be found here as well," Gandalf pointed out.

"How do we use a traveling book? How can we revert back to the time we left," Aragorn asked, curious.

"Well, that my friend is easy. Find out where the Ring-bearer is, get him to destroy the ring here, and it will correct your error," Elphias said. "But I must warn you, once the Ring is destroyed, there won't be this point in time to return here. You'll have to wait for the next traveling book and go from there."

"We need to find Frodo, Aragorn," Gandalf said.

"Yes, and eat something as well," Aragorn replied.

"But you should know, the food will make you stay. Every time you eat something, you'll be stuck here longer." Elphias laughed. "I'm joking. The food will give you the needed energy to find a portal back to your world. The question is how to find a traveling book."

"Do you know what they look like?" Aragorn asked.

"They're traveling books. Since you came from a fantasy book, then the answer is simple: find the book you left. And it doesn't matter which copy it is." Elphias said, drinking his wine.

"Thank you, Elphias," Aragorn said, standing up.

"Wait Aragorn. We should eat." Gandalf added, avoiding protests from his ranger friend. "You'll thank me later."

"Where is the rest of our Fellowship?" Aragorn said, returning to the table after Gandalf.

-.-.-

"Can you tell me anything about them? The traveling books?" Frodo asked the family. He politely asked them, "Who are you?"

"We're the Timbers family. Missy has been watching you since you arrived in the restaurant," said Missy's father.

"Father please, it's more than fair," Missy said. Frodo's gaze met hers as she said, "I may not have knowledge about the traveling books – and forgive me for the fangirlish squeal I gave – it doesn't sound like me. Let me try again." She explained better, and calmer, "My father knows more about the traveling books than I. He works for Mortimer Mouse."

"You do?" Frodo asked, turning to Missy's father.

"Missy, like you, ended up trapped in this time period. I have not, nor has my wife and Missy's brother. We're a part of Missy's dream. She will wake up soon from this place. Many here will, and then you're on your own," Missy's father told him.

"Wait. So, this is a dream world? This is a dream?" Frodo asked, right as several rippled lights clashed about the room. Even Missy's parents and brother were fading in and out.

"Frodo," Missy told him, speaking quickly and clearly, "there are some people in this point in time who are dreaming. The rest actually time jumped through a portal. I can only be with you for a few hours at a time in this dreamscape. After that, you, Sam and the Fellowship will need to return to Mortimer's house. That's where you saw 'The Lord of the Rings' book trilogy. Find them and a way out of this place. Or you're going to be stuck here for a long time." She faded in a brilliant flash of white light. Frodo was stunned. Where did Missy Timbers' go? In the dream… it felt so real…

Frodo regained consciousness after a few slow moments. He was still in the restaurant. Sam was there, but not many people were around. Even the elderly cricket lady was present. What had happened to him? Then his thoughts remembered… he needed food and water. And with Sam's helping hand, he ate his fill. The world had returned, but then so did several other people.

"The soup's good," Frodo said, sipping his fill of the orange tomato soup with green lentils.

"Mr. Frodo, what are we to do now?" Sam asked, digging into his cooked steak.

"We'll find a way to get back. But first we need to find our friends, the Fellowship, and get back to Mortimer's house," Frodo said. He admitted a moment later, "I think it's time we paid Mortimer an extra visit."

-.-.-

Merry, Pippin, Legolas and Gimli ate their food in near silence. It was good having all sorts of good eating. Legolas grinned. The hobbits certainly had ways of finding good food. The elf prince looked over at Gimli, who just finished wolfing down his meal.

"This dwarf is satisfied," Gimli said, stretching his arms.

"Mm hmm," Pippin said, chewing on his food.

"We should come here more often*," Merry said, diving into his cheesy mushrooms.

"Can I have some of those mushrooms, Merry?" Pippin asked.

"Knock yourself out," Merry said, passing the mushrooms to him.

"Thank you," Pippin said.

"Where's Boromir?" Legolas asked, confused.

"I think he went outside, in search of a cuisine restaurant," Gimli said, wolfing down his raspberry with cream tart dessert.

"Well, let's be honest, this is good food," Pippin said, taking a big bite out of his hamburger sandwich. Merry smiled. Well, at least this could keep Pippin satisfied.

-.-.-

Boromir ran down the street, right to the first restaurant he could find. Indeed, it was a cuisine diner. And yet, he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched. Just as he sat down and ate his prime rib, slathered in barbeque sauce, he looked up at Mortimer.

Indeed, it was a strange coincidence the man was here. Wasn't he minding the shop? And yet, Mortimer took a seat across from the Gondorian soldier.

"We need to talk. Do you have a minute?" Mortimer asked, politely. All too polite, for Boromir right away suspected there was something up with this man… or was he a mouse? Still, Mortimer continued, "I think we need to discuss your friends' actions here." He added, last, "It's time you heard my tale of how I woefully ended up in this… dashing place in time."

*.*.*

Footnotes:  
* The exact same line was said by Timon, on the "Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Safari Jeep Tour".


	6. Saving Boromir

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the late update. I was working on the 100 Drabble Challenge, and finished it. Now, onto the next chapter in the tale. :)

*.*.*

Boromir dowsed the first glass of beer. Although he wanted ale, the beer would have to do. But even he could admit the beer was a little sour. He admitted aloud, "I think we need another keg of beer!"

"I wouldn't bother them." Mortimer said, "When you get your fill of beer, they'll switch to ale." He snickered, "In truth, everything in this place tastes good. Good enough to eat, drink… sleep." He added, "We're caught in a dream world, my dear Gimli. Was that wine you requested?"

"Gimli's not here, mouse," Boromir said.

"Yes, but… wait. Can't you hear your friends' voices?" He admitted, "I hear your friends loud and clear. But then, I've been trapped in this dream world for many years." Mortimer explained, "Ever since Mickey Mouse took control of the cartoons, I left Toon Town in search of a new home. Then, in an instant, I come across this very strange, yet ancient book. It detailed my life, my motives, everything there ever was about me." He spoke further, "I've been trapped in this living Dream World for thirty years. I haven't gone back since, but then I'm only a resident in this town, until Mickey sets me free."

"Thirty years?" Boromir asked, confused. "Is there no return to the world you came from? Or how I… and the Fellowship can… turn back?"

"Ah. For that, you need a traveler. And I'm willing to take you with me back to Toon Town." Mortimer snickered giddily. "Well, it's not like you'll be going anywhere for a while."

"Why me?" the Gondorian soldier asked, confused.

"Because where you come from, you d –" Mortimer was cut off by another voice.

" _Bombarda!_ " shouted a feminine voice.

Boromir ducked under the floor. And just in time, for the windows blew out, sending glass hurtling in different, tiny directions. Realizing it was time to go, Boromir slung his shield across his shoulders. There was no way he was traveling with Mortimer. Instead, Boromir turned to the revolving doors. He made it through before the doors stopped working.

"Haha!" Boromir said in triumph. Only a moment too soon, for as he ran down the wide street, Mortimer followed him at a tremendous pace. Boromir turned the corner, but Mortimer was fast. The man – or the mouse – blocked the Gondorian soldier's path. Boromir asked, "Move Mortimer. I need to return to my companions."

"And I need a way to return to Toon Town. Your companions don't need you," Mortimer retorted. Boromir unsheathed his sword, preparing for combat. Mortimer snickered, "Oh please. Do you think your weapons will work here? If you do this, you'll be trapped. Think about your actions before you do something you'll regret."

"Mortimer, stop!" said a bushy haired teenage girl. Boromir looked back at her, as well as her two companions. They carried with them polished sticks. Wait… did this mean they were witches and wizards? How did they end up in this Dream World?

"Boromir!" Frodo cried. Boromir looked in the other direction. There was the rest of the Fellowship, down the narrow alleyway. Mortimer was trapped, but then so was Boromir. How was the Gondorian soldier reaching his companions now?

"I'm doing this for your own good!" Mortimer shouted. "Doesn't anyone listen to me!" He returned his gaze to the Gondorian soldier. "Boromir is not leaving this world."

"Hermione, did you tell him?" said the dark-haired teenage boy, whose hair was all over the place.

"Tell me what?" Mortimer asked, cunningly.

"Well," said Hermione, "There's someone you know who's just arrived."

"Oh!" Mortimer said in surprise. He asked, afraid to know, "Who?"

"ME!" came a blundering, mousy yet masculine voice. Mortimer who it was now: the anthropomorphic mouse with the red shorts, white gloves and big yellow shoes.

"Mickey! Mickey Mouse. What brings you here?" Mortimer asked, delighted and guilty.

"You!" Mickey answered, serious. "I've been tracking you from one dream world to the next. And now I find you here, attempting to stop Boromir from his fate. How dare you. Let's go."

"So, do I at least get my paycheck?" Mortimer asked, shaky.

"Come on. Minnie's expecting you, and she's not happy," Mickey told him.

"Wait a second." Frodo asked, advancing towards the mouse and the man, who now had big mouse ears. "How are the Fellowship and I supposed to go home?"

"Frodo," Mickey replied, "if you want to go home, then you must return to the place you left. That place should get you to where you need to be."

"What? Wait…" Frodo gave it some thought. Where did he and the Fellowship start? It dawned on him. "You mean the street the Fellowship and I first landed."

"Uh huh. That's the place. There should be traveling books for each of you," Mickey said. "I wish you luck, but my friends and I need to bring Mortimer home. Toon Town's not without him."

"I'll be going to sleep now," Mortimer said, snoozing and transforming back into an anthropomorphic mouse.

Frodo's gaze fell on Hermione. He told her, "Thank you."

"Good luck." Hermione admitted, "Harry and I need to head home, too."

"Wait. Are there dreamers in this world, too," asked the dark-haired teenage boy.

"Of course there are, Harry. We're asleep, too," said the ginger-haired teenage boy.

"Let's go." Hermione said, leading her two wizard friends away from the scene.

Frodo huffed. He knew Mortimer was untrustworthy… or so his gut told him at first. But now that the anthropomorphic mouse was with Mickey, maybe then he would get some help and leave the Dream World. Frodo's attention, in the meantime, was fixed on Boromir, who was now unable to walk or do anything.

But then nether was Frodo.

Unable to take a few steps forward, the hobbit collapsed on the cement road. He couldn't move or think of breathing. He just collapsed, falling into a world between light and dark. Just where had he landed, he didn't know. But the next moment, he awoke, he was back inside Mortimer's apartment, which had strangely grown into a large bedroom.

What happened to him? Frodo didn't know, but the first sensation of wakefulness struck him. Wait… wasn't he supposed to find something… yes, that's right.

The Traveling Books! But how was he to get them? That was his next task.

*.*.*

 **Deleted Scene.**

 _Section 1. Boromir and Mortimer at the Cuisine Restaurant._

Boromir downed his third glass of beer. He couldn't help it, but then why was Mortimer ordering more wine and beer, even after they had finished eating. The Gondorian soldier could handle the brew, couldn't he? No. He needed to stop drinking too much beer. He handled himself better with ale anyway.

"That's enoush beer. Where's the ale?" Boromir asked, his words starting to slur.

"Oh, we've had enough then." Mortimer remarked. "Good. Then I can tell you is that if you fall asleep, you'll be stuck here for another good half hour."

"What?" the Gondorian soldier asked. Wait. Was Mortimer trying to make him stay?

"Well, you ate your fill of food, but I would head to a safe place. Or else you'll be waking up here in this cuisine restaurant. Ta!" Mortimer said, waving with one gloved hand.

"Wait… you're…" Boromir collapsed on the table. He breathing became more even. He was falling back into a living dream world… and Frodo? The hobbit! He still had the Ring! He needed to find him… before…


	7. The Traveler's House

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

Frodo's eyes nearly closed again, when a familiar voice drove him back to the present. He jolted upright upon meeting Missy's gaze. She was here. Wait… was she still the dreamer? Was he? It was a good question. Surprised reached him upon seeing Missy's hand in his.

"You slept well, Frodo. Better than you have on your travels," Missy told him.

"Where am I? The Fellowship?" Frodo asked, confused.

"They're here. And you're not in Mortimer's Apparel shop. That changed after he left this modern world," she answered.

"Then where am I?" he asked further.

"You're in the Traveler's house." She added, releasing her hand from his, "You should be safe here."

"Safe?" Frodo told her, soft but serious, "I have to get back to Middle-earth. Destroy the Ring." He cringed at the thought. His quest was supposed to be kept a secret. Maybe Aragorn was right about him.

"Yes. Destroying the Ring is how you leave this world." Missy strolled over to a bookshelf. Frodo joined her. Although, the gentle-hobbit couldn't stop admiring the dark oak furnishings and how plain the bookshelf was. Although, the bookshelf itself looked torn apart in some places. At last, Missy found the right book. "Ah! Here it is." She blew dust off the front cover. "The Lord of the Rings."

Frodo examined the book for any loose ends. It was starting to remind him more and more of the Book of Mazarbul. His gaze met Missy's, but did she look more angelic.

"Missy, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Frodo." Her expression was serious. "My parents are in this house, too. This is our house. Now, my father will know how to unlock that book, if you are ready to leave." She asked, curious, "Also, who had the Book of Mazarbul last?"

"Gandalf, if I remember correctly," Frodo said.

"Then he must be the one to throw the Ring into the book's pages," Missy said, charging out of the room. Frodo was confused.

"Wait. What? Gandalf destroying the Ring?" Frodo stared at the book, completely confused. He walked out of the bedroom in a hurry. Here and there were creaks in the wood paneling. He nearly slipped and fell down the stairs when he was caught by Aragorn and Gandalf.

The book was not so lucky, for it tumbled down the stairs. At last the book landed – sprawled out – on the floor. It was Moria all over again.

"Frodo, why didn't you walk more slowly?" Aragorn asked the gentle-hobbit.

"Yes, these floors are strangely wet," Gandalf added.

"The book's safe," Pippin said, joining Merry at the landing.

"Frodo, I think you bent the pages," Merry said, jokingly.

"The book's not damaged, right?" Frodo asked, confused.

"I tried to tell him that it would have to be the last person that touched the book." Missy asked, "Tell me, how did you get here."

"I opened the latch," Gandalf said.

"Then there must be a reason you're here. But what? I'm not sure," Missy added.

"That's comforting," Frodo said, grabbing the book off of Merry's hands.

"Come on. We can discuss more about this book in the drawing room," Gandalf said, leading the way.

Frodo followed, as well as the rest of the Fellowship. And to Frodo's delight, there was more food and drink. Should he try some more? No. He ran off into the bathroom, which was right next to the drawing room. Once his business was done, he returned to the drawing room, taking a seat on the white couch. For it was here that Gandalf gave his explanation to all the Fellowship.

"Now, let's figure this out: we're trapped in the Modern-day Earth, which acts closer to a Dream World. Missy explained it to Frodo that she is a dreamer, and yet we are not asleep. We're very much awake in this Earth. My conclusion is that this world is parallel…"

"A parallel world," Frodo spoke up. "It's one way of putting it." He asked, "So, how do we get home?"

"We came to this world by book. I suggest we open this book and see what it does," Gandalf said, opening the book. Frodo watched in earnest, hoping they would find their way home. However, nothing happened.

"Odd," Aragorn said.

"Let's have Frodo look through the book," Legolas suggested.

"For once I'm with the elf: let Frodo take a look at it," Gimli said.

"Frodo," Gandalf said, looking at him. "I trust you know what you're doing."

"I hope so," Frodo said, sitting down next to the wizard in the grey outfit. However, as he flipped through the pages, the Ring's hold on him grew stronger.

There it was: him in Mount Doom, looking over the ledge. It hit him then and there. He would have to destroy the Ring now. Taking off the necklace, Frodo moved it over the picture. It had to be destroyed… now, while they still had a chance.

"Frodo, what are you doing? STOP!" Gandalf cried.

It was too late. The Ring had flown into the pages, landing in the lava. Frodo sighed in relief. The Ring was destroyed, and yet his gaze was on the picture before him. Light engulfed him, until his whole body fell into the pages.

The Ring-bearer was trapped inside the book.


	8. Escaping the Book

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

The first sensation Frodo saw was a semi-darkness mixed with flickering flames. Even with his eyes open, he could still see the darkness and the flames. Why did he see this? In a flash, everything turned to a brilliant gold. The most beautiful golden hued light he'd ever saw. It was so beautiful… so… so…

 _My precious!_

The words hissed at him in several different areas. Frodo looked about him every which way, but could not find the way out. More flickering light entered the scene, followed by flaming elvish script jutting right towards him. He shielded his face and his eyes, but the flickering words kept crawling towards him.

 _One Ring to Rule Them All._

It was a single phrase, but it gave Frodo a hint at where he was. Wait… he wasn't floating on a volcanic ledge. He could see himself taking the Ring for his own. The Ring was his, but why then was it so powerful? The Ring was here, wrapping around him, squeezing the life out of him. It was too powerful. He couldn't do it…

"Frodo." It was a feminine voice calling out to him.

"Frodo!" Yes, it was Pippin and Merry, too. Frodo knew only one thing: he needed to escape this place and leave the book. Only the Ring was so strong.

"Frodo, it's Missy," said the familiar voice. "You have to beat the Ring! That's how you're getting out of there." She added in haste, "We'll find a way to get you out. Hold on!"

But he couldn't hold on. The Ring was too strong. It was beating him down. He needed to find a way. He stretched out his hand towards the lighter spot above. It was so pleasant, and yet far away. He couldn't do it. The Ring broke him every which way. It was suffocating him…

Wait. He could beat this. He was braver than he realized. He could do this. The Ring held no power over him. He could do this. One more push…

"NNNOOOOOO!" screeched the Ring. "CCOOOMMMEEE BBBBAAAACCCKKKK!"

 _Boom. Boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom._

Frodo heard the drums. The Ring's grip was released. He looked back once to see the Ring drop into the lava, as his distant self was released from the Ring's grasp and into a gangly creature's hands. Frodo no longer had the Ring, but from the looks of things, it wasn't over. And yet, he at last reached the window, pulling himself out.

The white light blasted him back into the white couch. The book was in Gandalf's hands. With one return: the Ring was back around his neck. How was there any hope of destroying it now? And yet, the quest still needed to take form.

"Well Frodo, you defeated the Ring in the book," Gandalf said, patting his shoulder.

"But the Ring is still here." Frodo sighed. "How am I to defeat it?"

"We make our way south and destroy the Ring, Frodo." Aragorn told him. "You have friends. Companions who are willing to help you on your quest."

"Thank you," Frodo said, giving a small smile.

"Now, Missy," Gandalf's attention turned to the girl. "You're still in the Dream World, are you not?"

"Yes. It would seem that way." Missy added, "But then, nothing's as it seems in this dream world."

"You're telling me," Frodo said, grinning.

"But I can help you find the way to get out of here." Missy said, pulling out another book. Only this book looked exactly like a copy of the Book of Mazarbul. "While Frodo was caught inside the book, it dawned on me. My parents said it would have to be the same book you traveled into. All you need to do is open the latch and you'll be on your way back."

"Thank you, Missy," Gandalf said, taking the book from her. Indeed, it was latched. Frodo stared at the book, wondering if it was the best idea.

"So we're really in a dream world, but still awake." Frodo huffed. "How did we ever come here by that book? What was the point of being here?"

"For you to know what you're about to face," Missy answered. "I probably won't remember this conversation when I wake up again. I'm just happy to help."

"Well, it was much needed," Gandalf said.

"Do you think we can stay here, until we figure out how to use this book?" Aragorn asked.

"Sure. The house is open to you," Missy said last, leaving the drawing room.

"So, now what do we do?" Frodo asked, the moment he and his companions were alone.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am ready to continue this quest," Gimli stated.

"As am I, friend dwarf," Legolas told him.

"Well then, let's begin," Gandalf said. The second he opened the latch, the white light engulfed him and his companions. For a moment, they were traveling through space in a bright light. The light lasted for a moment, and then stopped with the wizard in the grey robes reading a few pages.

The white light stopped at last. The Fellowship of the Ring was back in Moria, surrounding Balin's tomb.


	9. We're in Moria… Again

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

Frodo watched the white light vanish, bringing about a near dim darkness, except for the glowing beam of light over Balin's tomb. He sighed in relief and defeat. True, he was happy to be back in Moria, as he and his companions still had a long journey ahead of them. But having the Ring pressed against his chest, while its silver chain hung around his neck, was the saddest part of the return trip.

He would still need to travel to Mordor to destroy it. Entering the book was one thing. Returning to the quest was another matter. And yet, the deed needed to be fulfilled.

"This is the same book," Gandalf said, staring at it. Frodo's attention turned to the wizard in the grey robes. Yes, Frodo noticed, everyone was back to the way they were, before the events in the parallel world.

"Then let us hope that all turns out well," Frodo said, although he sensed something else at work.

"I wonder whatever became of Miss Missy," Sam said.

"Miss Missy," Pippin repeated, doing his best to stifle a laugh.

"Pippin, control yourself," Gandalf replied, serious.

"What did become of her?" Frodo asked. Even he would have liked to know her fate.

o-o-o

Missy scrambled to get the books in order. This was her task, ever since she entered the Parallel World… or rather the Dream World. Either way, she needed to help the Fellowship on her end. She couldn't reach her parents now. They had just woken up and were gone from the Parallel World.

She could do this. Now how did J.R.R. Tolkien's books go? The Book of Lost Tales, Parts 1 and 2 belonged in this section. The Histories of Middle-earth continued to unravel. Then the Silmarillion, The Hobbit… oh. The Lord of the Rings books all belonged on the middle shelf, next to the Silmarillion and the Hobbit.

There. She got it!

A burst of light beamed out from the bookcase, encasing her into its loving arms. This was it. She was going to make it home. Hopefully word spread to others of this Parallel World, so they could all leave and return to their worlds. This parallel world was meant to be a secondary dream world. So now, it could fill its purpose, even as Missy continued to restore the books to their proper places.

…

The café diner, with its blue cushioned stools and booths, was certainly a lively place for those coming in and out of Toon Town. But this was the final place Mickey Mouse could bring Mortimer Mouse. It was time the two had a little heart to heart, even as they ordered their food and drinks.

"So, how's Minnie doing? I bet she misses me," Mortimer said with a wink.

"Humph! Mortimer, Minnie is my girl. Not yours," Micky said.

"Oh come on. Let's share a heart to heart when we get back," the taller mouse said with open arms.

"I was hoping to settle this here and now, before Missy figures out the right combination of books," the shorter mouse said. "That was her task here, wasn't it?"

"Of course, but I don't keep tabs on who's in the dream world or in the waking world," the taller mouse admitted, "You know, the Fellowship came here by book."

"Lots of us came from books," Mickey asked him, confused. "Where are you going with this?"

"Just saying. And speaking of time, we should be out of this parallel dream world in three… two… one…" Mortimer said, checking his wristwatch.

"How… WHOOAHH!" Mickey was thrown back by a brilliant flash of white light. He hardly knew where he was, until he jumped back, crashing to the wood paneled floor of his home. He was back, but where was Mortimer. Oh there he was chasing Minnie. Oh, Mickey wouldn't have that. "Come on Pluto!" He ran out the door, with his yellow dog running just behind him. "Hey! STOP!"

It was too late. Mortimer was driving away in his car with Minnie. That was it! Now Mickey would find Mortimer and get back his girl.

o-o-o

In one pull back, Frodo was free of the spear. He was bruised, but not bleeding. And yet, he couldn't help but figure out the reason why that was. Moving back his white dress shirt, he revealed the Mithril coat that Bilbo had given him in Rivendell. It was still on him and with good reason. He was alive because of the Mithril coat.

He turned his gaze up. The white light caused a stirring rumble in the walls, floor and ceiling. Would he and the Fellowship survive this time or be pulled back to the parallel world? Well, he and his companions survived, but when the light vanished, they were still in Moria. And yet, Frodo felt fully awake now, ready to begin their travels.

"Come on. We need to go to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm," Gandalf said.

"I'm fine. I can walk," Frodo cried, when Aragorn attempted to help him.

"If you're sure, Frodo," Aragorn said.

Frodo nodded. Gandalf was right, they needed to get going. And yet, the hobbit allowed the Ranger to carry him for a little while. When Frodo complained a little bit, the Ranger released him. The gentle-hobbit was ready to travel again. But as they traversed through Moria, reaching towards the way out of the mines, Frodo was shocked upon seeing Gandalf fight the Balrog, plunging himself into the dark abyss below.

No. How could they? Gandalf… no. Gandalf was not lost. And yet, Frodo witnessed the terrible moment when he and the Fellowship lost their guide and friend. Now, they were alone with Aragorn taking up the role of leader of the Company.

It was a sad day. Nothing further needed to be said over what happened. Now how could Frodo complete the task now? Without Gandalf… no. Frodo would continue the journey, but how? His questions were answered, in some way, when he and the remaining members of the Fellowship entered Lothlórien, home of the High Elves.


	10. Epilogue: Reflection

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more info.

*.*.*

Gandalf did return in his new body and new white robes. He was no longer Gandalf the Grey. No. This time he was Gandalf the White, who assisted Aragorn and the Fellowship in defeating Sauron and the Ring. Frodo was overjoyed to see the white wizard, as if what had happened was in the past.

And it was, for the Ring was destroyed. But Frodo had to sail west, to the Undying Lands, to be healed of his wounds. He did not know how long he would stay in Valinor. For now, all was well. But then, Frodo had dreams of Missy Timbers. She was haunting his dreams, for this started the second Frodo and the Fellowship had left Moria.

It was in these dreams that Frodo seemed to find his way back to Missy. She did act like a spirit guide to him, helping him heal. But when was she leaving the dream world?

" _I'm afraid my business in the Parallel Dream World is not yet over." Missy told him one evening, as he was sleeping. "There's still loads of characters who need to travel between worlds. My task has only just begun."_

" _When can I see you?" Frodo was intrigued by Missy, ever since they met in the fancy restaurant._

" _I'm afraid that'll only be possible in the dream world. I'm a world away," Missy replied._

This was the only piece of news Frodo typically received from the young woman. And yet, Frodo couldn't help but feel their lives were connected in some way. But would he ever see Missy again? He didn't know. She was mysterious, like a grand adventure waiting to be had. He needed to see her, at least once, awake and in person.

"Frodo, do you know the journey between worlds is? It's a difficult journey," Gandalf said.

"Yes, but I need a meeting with Missy. Just once, I promise," Frodo said.

"Frodo, unless there was a way for Eru Iluvatar to bring Missy Timbers to you, I'm afraid you're only option is to visit her in your dreams. She can't just travel to Valinor. Unless…" Gandalf stopped. The whispers were speaking in the air, to them. Frodo returned his gaze to the white robed wizard, as Gandalf nodded his approval. "Fine. Missy will be here in ten minutes. You had better be prepared for her arrival, Frodo."

"I think I can handle things here," Frodo said, smiling. He told the air, "Thank you Eru Ilúvatar."

"You're welcome," Eru spoke in a loud whisper.

…

Frodo didn't need to wait long. As soon as he got the tea ready, there were three knocks against the door. Taking deep breaths, Frodo strolled over to the front door and opened it. Standing before him was a hobbitess that looked very much like Missy Timbers. Frodo had to check to make sure it was her.

"Are you Missy…?" Frodo started.

"I'm Missy Timbers." She entered his house, nearly tripping over her own feet. Frodo grabbed her arm in time, only to lock eyes with her.

"Umm… would you like to sit down for tea?" He asked her.

"Yes. Thank you," she said, taking her seat before the table. Frodo sat down across from her. In his heart, he knew this was the right path. And also the beginning of a new adventure. For their adventure was about to begin. It was an adventure Frodo didn't want to miss, but his heart was in the right path, now that Missy finally revealed herself. As she left his house, Missy looked on him and said, "You're a good hobbit, Frodo Baggins. Don't forget that."

"And I won't forget you." He asked her, "Will we have more meetings?"

"Yes. Many more to come." She said last, "Good luck, Frodo Baggins. Truly."

"And to you," Frodo said, watching her leave.

The End.

 _Ten minutes later…_

"Hey Mortimer!" Mickey said, chasing after the long red car. "Give me back my Minnie!"

"Mickey help!" Minnie screamed out in fright.

"You'll never catch me now!" Mortimer cackled. However, he stopped in front of a large blank sign. "Hmm… I wonder what this button does." As he reached to press the red button, Minnie was swept away out of Mortimer's car, back into Mickey's loving arms. "Huh? OW!" With a sore headache from the large sign's collapse, Mortimer drove back to Toon Town.

Mickey and Minnie were at last reunited.

 **The End.**

*.*.*

 _Thanks goes to my readers who reviewed: Sev Baggins, You Wish You Could Be Me and scarletstrong. Thanks also goes to those who favorited and followed this story: Kyouki no kitsune, You Wish You Could Be Me, advanced dragon and potterhead223. Thanks goes out as well to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story, all the way to its end. It is much appreciated. :)_

 _I'll see everyone in the next tale. :)_

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
